


comrades

by supportingcharacters (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, no actual romance but more of a bromance if u feel, snk secret santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/supportingcharacters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie isn't quite sure how to describe their relationship. She's not friends with them - hell, she doesn't even like them that much. But they're connected, more than anyone else would suspect. They're not friends, they're comrades, in the deepest sense of the word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	comrades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theprincipled](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=theprincipled).



Annie isn’t exactly sure how she should describe their relationship. They’re not friends. Hell, she isn’t even sure if she likes the two of them that much. Bertholdt’s too flustered and nervous around people, and despite his obvious talent he doesn’t even try most of the time. Reiner is too loud and brash for her tastes, and she spends most of her time around him wishing he would just shut the fuck up.

Reiner and Bertholdt had always been friends. They were always close – really close. While Bertholdt usually was nervous and a little uncomfortable around most people, he was completely at ease around Reiner. And Reiner always had a soft glint in his eye, when speaking to the taller boy.

They were a duo, partners, a team. And while they all knew that the three were connected, Annie had never wanted to become a part of their friendship. She always worked better alone.

So during the day, they ignored her (apart from that one time Reiner and Eren challenged her – _what had he been thinking_ , he knew what she could do). At night, they had their rare rendezvous’ – where they would briefly inform the others on any new information.

Annie couldn’t quite explain it. She preferred being alone, but it was like there was a deep link between the three of them. They were burdening a terrible secret together, working together. They knew things that nobody else in the trainee corps would have dreamt of (apart from maybe that Ymir, she was suspicious. Annie would have to investigate her). It wasn’t something they could just ignore.

They had to, though. Reiner and Bertholdt were quite popular with the others, while Annie was a lone wolf. If they suddenly were seen talking and hanging out, questions would be asked. Annie didn’t mind much though – she preferred her own company and didn’t particularly like the two.

Reiner and Bertholdt knew this as well, but that didn’t stop them from acknowledging her in their own little ways.

It started on her birthday, her first one since they joined the trainee corps. They said nothing to her all day, as usual. She ignored them, as usual. But when she went to bed, tucked underneath her blanket was some bread and a flower.

Now, there were a lot of mouths to feed in the trainee corps, and although they never starved, extra food was always welcome. She was sure she knew who had left her the bread and the flower. The next morning, Reiner’s fleeting grin and Bertholdt’s nervous smile were enough to confirm her suspicions.

Small gestures like that became a welcome occurrence in Annie’s life. Although she always thought that they ignored her, she was obviously wrong. On the days during tough training when Annie let her annoyance show, she would find something small. Either a piece of food scavenged from the kitchens, or something like a flower, it would bring a soft smile to Annie’s face. Although she thought the idea of giving somebody flowers was stupid – well, it was the thought that counted.

***

The night of their graduation, they met outside.

“So,” she had said, looking up at Bertholdt. “Are we going to go ahead with this?”

Bertholdt nodded. “We can’t back down now,” Reiner said. “The Scouting Legion is on an expedition, and the trainee corps will be on duty. We’ll have the most effect if we break down the wall then.”

Annie had nodded, but Bertholdt looked uncomfortable. “How many will die?” he had asked quietly. “Of our friends, of our comrades?”

Annie had raised an eyebrow. The only comrades in the true sense of the word, were them. The other trainees knew nothing. “You knew we would be doing this,” she said. “You should have thought about it before you made friends.” Bertholdt had winced but nodded.

“We’ll get home, no matter what,” Reiner had muttered. Annie was unsure if he was talking to Bertholdt or to himself.

***

Once the fighting had started in Trost, they came together. Sure, it might have been a little suspicious, but they would get away with it. Annie wasn’t sure when she had begun to trust them so much. Bertholdt was still a little shaky from his transformation, and Reiner was helping conceal that as best as he could.

Despite the titans being their fault, they could still be killed by them. They relied on each other, watching each other’s backs. It was more than that though. It was only really occurring to Annie how crucial they were to each other. If one of them was found out, they all would be found out.

They got through the battle unscathed, but then goddamn Eren Jaeger turned into a titan shifter. It ruined their entire plan.

Shortly after Eren had plugged the hole in the wall, they discussed what to do as the other soldiers began their retreat.

“You should transform,” Annie had told Reiner. “Break the gate of Wall Rose. I’ll take care of Eren, and Bertholdt can reopen the hole just plugged.”

Reiner had shaken his head. “It’s too risky. The Scouting Legion is back, they’ll be able to defeat us.”

“Guys,” Bertholdt breathed, olive skin turning pale. Annie looked to where he was pointing.

“Marco?” Reiner had asked, surprised.

The boy stood a few feet away, eyes wide and freckled skin pale. Annie could already see emotions such as fear and hurt flicker in his dark eyes. She never knew him that well, but Annie knew that Marco was one of the genuinely decent people in the trainee corps. Even if he did want to join the Military Police, he had a heart of gold unlike most of the other assholes. It was a pity that he would have to die.

Time froze for a moment, none of them moving. Then Marco turned, beginning to run. Reiner sprinted after him, Annie following.

It seemed like hours before she had been able to get rid of his blood on her hands. But in her mind, it would never truly come off.

“It wasn’t our fault,” Bertholdt told her. “He was in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

Annie said nothing.

***

Annie sent a last glance to the backs of Reiner and Berthold before turning on her heel. Commander Erwin Smith was watching as most of the trainee corps left, leaving his would be Scouting Legion soldiers behind.

She couldn’t help but worry. Why? She wasn’t sure. Since when did she care so much about them? She frowned, irritated at herself. They would be putting themselves in incredible danger. If they were found out, they were in the worst possible place. She was positive nobody in the Scouting Legion would have any problem slicing them to pieces. They definitely would have the skill to.

No. Annie had to have faith in her boys. They would be fine. They _had_ to be fine.

***

Annie nearly froze when she saw Reiner with Armin and Jean. In her titan form, he looked so small. Fragile, almost.

This was a bad scenario. He couldn’t hold back fighting her, otherwise it would make Jean and Armin suspicious. And neither could she; she would have to fight him to make it believable. They would have to attack each other without injuring the other – if she even scratched Reiner he would regenerate and the others might see. And if Reiner was caught out, it was only a matter of time before Bertholdt was.

Annie gritted her teeth, focusing on the task at hand as Jean swung in for a strike.

She didn’t want to particularly kill Armin or Jean either, but Jean was becoming an annoyance. He was too quick on his gear. If she took him out, maybe the other two would retreat. A memory of Marco’s corpse flashed before her eyes, followed by the memory of Jean crying at the funeral pyre.

Annie was distracted by Armin, and then Reiner. She frowned briefly – it was unnecessary for him to attack, she could tell the others were on the verge of retreating.

He must have information for her, she realized. She had been searching for Eren, with no sign of him yet. If Reiner knew…a smile formed on the female titan’s face as she caught Reiner.

He was a good actor, she though. He looked terrified as he struggled in her grasp. But then, weren’t all three of them? They had kept this secret for how many years? She stopped thinking about it as he scratched the information onto her palm.

She loosened her grip slightly, letting him get out. She hoped it was believable – it should be, he had sliced away half of her hand. She read the information, resisting the urge to nod. As she ran in the right direction, she couldn’t help but smile. She wouldn’t be able to do this without Reiner’s help.

***

“Annie. Fall.”

Memories of her father flashed before her eyes. She remembered his last words to her, his last requests.

Her thoughts quickly turned to Reiner and Bertholdt, and sorrow welled up inside of her. She had failed them. She had failed to capture Eren, failed to avoid her own capture. It was over now.

She watched the sky helplessly as she fell. Would they work out Reiner and Bertholdt’s secrets now that she was captured? No, she couldn’t let that happen.

As Eren tore off her titan’s head, she thought of them. She thought of Bertholdt, nervous but kind at heart. She thought of Reiner, loud and caring, like a big brother. She thought of what would happen if they were caught.

They weren’t bad people. They cared about their friends, their comrades, even though they were enemies. They had more of a heart than Annie ever had. Tears began to run down her face.

No. She wouldn’t let the Scouting Legion gain any more information. She felt the crystal running up her body, an iciness working its way into her flesh.

“I’m sorry,” she thought, as she let the numb take over her.

Hopefully, they would get home. Even if it wasn’t with her, she wanted them to be safe. They were all she had left.

**Author's Note:**

> ey so this was written for theprincipled from bluntkirstein (my rp blog) for the snk secret santa! 
> 
> it's kinda short? sorry!  
> i had an idea for a longer fic but it was getting too long and i wouldn't have had it done in time for christmas. i'll still write it at some stage, though! and i hope you enjoy this shorter fic!
> 
> merry christmas! hope you've a good one bby! xoxoxoxox
> 
> {and merry christmas to all reading this!}


End file.
